


"you're in love with her"

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "you're in love with her"





	"you're in love with her"

“You’re in love with her,” Marinette says one night over a game of Uno. She’s mid-play and is only two cards away before winning but can’t help saying it, watching as he freezes up and clutches the cards tighter.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Princess,” he mutters. Red forms on his ears, and just starts to blossom around the bottom edges of his mask.

“I don’t know what I’m talking about? You’re full of bullshit, Chat.”

“Let’s not have this conversation right now. I don’t think your dad would be cool if he walked in and saw me going on and on about the girl I supposedly ‘love.’”

“You don’t have to say it like you don’t mean it.” Marinette slaps down another draw four card. “We’ve heard you say it plenty of times before.”

“But your dad is just so _strong_ , and- “

“I promise he won’t fight you this time,” she says, the fear almost radiating off of him.

He breathes a sigh of relief, then makes for the four cards in the pile.

Marinette watches as Chat fumbles with the multitude of cards in his hand. He’s a super bad player, worse than even Adrien- and _he_ was shitty. She fiddles with the two cards in her hand, wondering if he seems awkward because he’s losing badly, or because he actually doesn’t want to talk about her.

“Come on, Chat,” she says. “We don’t have to censor her name. I know her. You know her. Everyone in Paris knows her, dummy.”

He scratches the back of his neck (and shows off all his remaining cards).

“It’s just, I feel awkward with this crush still in the air,” he starts, and Marinette has to put a stop on the pity parade before he has another speech apologizing for not loving her back- which he had already done so after arriving, and once more when she came back with snacks.

_“It’s just, you’re an amazing girl Marinette! So sweet and nice and cute! Anybody would be a fool to turn you down- and I am! I am the biggest fool in all of Paris!”_

_“It’s okay,” she told him, turning her back so she could eye-roll away in peace. “I understand.”_

_“And that’s the thing! Oh, you’re so understanding! If only it weren’t for my love to my Lady! My beautiful, amazing, wonderful Lady!”_

_“I said it’s okay.”_

_“But!”_

“I can assure you, I’m mourning everyday for your unrequited love,” she says, holding a free hand up to her heart. She rests it on there for effect, and even closes her eyes for a brief moment of feigned vulnerability. “It aches, and I’ve clearly written countless diary entries about you, but I get through it. You know why?”

Chat waits, abandoning his cards and leaning forward.

“Is it because you hope one day I’ll serenade you and forget my love to my beloved?”

 _One, she’s not your beloved_ , Marinette thinks to herself. _Two, she is me. I get serenaded enough times in the mask._

“Because I know you’ll be much happier with her, even if it breaks my heart,” Marinette says with a smile.

“Really?” he asks once more.

“Really,” she presses, even going so far as to pat his hand. “I promise you nothing would make me more at peace.”

He smiles, before leaning in to wrap her in an awkward seated hug.

“You’re the best, Princess,” he says in her ear.

“Uno,” Marinette responds, pulling back and slapping her card into the pile. She shows off her solo card, relishing in Chat’s shocked expression.


End file.
